Love Will Stay Alive
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: This is the diary of Myako. She writes about how much she loves Daisuke, one of her many siblings, now dead, and her everyday life. (Note: I made up her dead sister, I know she doesn't exist.)


12/25/01

Dear Slave driver:  
Christmas today. I'm grounded because I hit my sister Taryn in the face with this 'slave driver.' We were fighting over the last Christmas cookie. 

Sorry for calling you Slave driver, but I _do not _want to keep a diary. But Aunt Jewel gave it to me, and she's so sensitive, I had to start writing in it!

Oh, she's coming in now. Hi Aunt Jewel. 

Hi Myako. She says. I see your writing in your new diary.

Yes I am.

Aunt Jewel leaves the room. Taryn, or Jikan, her real name, came in a few minutes ago and took my new bandanna! God only knows what she's doing with it. It has sentimental value. I'm not sure why, but since I was a little girl I never let that bandanna out of my sight.

12/26/01

Dear…Okay, I'll just call you diary. I'm writing again, god knows why.

Okay, start over.

Dear Diary:

Hi, It's Myako Inui, once again!  
Christmas was okay. Brett, or Bitoro my littlest, and most annoying brother, starting throwing up because he ate too much. All over Taryn's shirt! That was funny, but the house smelled kind of bad afterwards. My other brother, Phip, or Phoko, but I seem to be the only one here that goes by her Japanese name. Anyway, Phip got me the awesomest present! It's a laptop! Now getting into the digi-worlds going to be a peace of cake!  
  


12/27/01

Dear Diary:

Still on Christmas vacation. I got my bandanna back. I beat Taryn severely with a broom for taking it. For some reason, I didn't get in trouble. Had to work at the store for three hours, earned about fifteen bucks. Wish something would _happen _around here.

12/28/01

Dear Diary:

Daisuke called. Said merry Christmas, and he sounded so cute saying it, I couldn't tell him he was three days late! I said merry Christmas to. Poromon talked to DemiVeemon on the phone for a while, but I wrenched it out of her wings and talked to Daisuke. He is just so preciously cute! I've been having weird fantasies about him, but also fantasies about an eight-year-old girl. Odd. I prefer my Daisuke fantasies. 

12/29/01

Dear Diary:

I got around to doing some homework on my new laptop. It has a desktop, with (don't tell!!!) Cutie Daisuke's picture on it. It used to be something stupid, but I fixed it good. Good thing we have a scanner! Daisuke is so cute! And he is funny. I just love him!

Wow. I've always said how preciously cute he is, but even Mimi agrees with me there, and she's totally obsessed with ugly people. I can't believe I actually said I love him.

Oh who cares! It's true! It's true, it's true, and I want to marry him! I love him! He's a real good buddy, but I want so much more then just good buddies! 

Myako Motamiya, Daisuke and Myako Motamiya! Myako+Daisuke 4-ever! 

I'm sorry diary; it's just wonderful to finally _really _love someone like this.

12/30/01

Dear Diary: 

Just got off the phone with Cody. He's having some New Years party tomorrow night, and he invited me. I asked if he was inviting Hikari, TK, Ken, and **_DAISUKE_**!!!! I added the others casually, so he wouldn't catch on to what I really wanted to know.

Party tomorrow! And a _New Years _party to! You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight! Maybe…Okay Myako girl, stop fantasizing. 

Like the McDonalds commercial, or was that Burger King? Oh who cares, says, 'Hey, it could happen.'

12/31/01

Dear Diary:

Party…Daisuke!!!! I'm so happy! Daisuke, if you make a move on Hikari and not me!!!! Rampage!!

12/31/01 or maybe it's 1/1/02, I'm not sure exactly.

Dear Diary:

The party was really wild. That is odd, being as it was held by a nine-year-old. I hope no one told Cody's mom, or anyone else's mom for that matter! Oh well, he didn't have much control over what happened.

Anyway, it was fun, and I got a little drunk…Ken brought champagne, and I drank a bottle. No booze, but I've never drank before, so…

When it was midnight, Daisuke looked at Hikari for a long time. But then he looked at me, and kissed me! Right on the lips! He loves me!

TK and Kari kissed. So did the older kids, with there partners. Mimi took off her shirt. It was fun! I got drunk afterwards, and then I had to throw up, and I couldn't find my way to the bathroom, and then I don't remember. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch with Daisuke looking at me very concerned-like.

Cody was watching the whole thing, and I mean _everything_! He didn't talk at all, the whole time. He was very confused about the goings on. I mean, this is a little much for me! And he is a little kid! Even though I'm not related to him, I am worried. He shouldn't be watching stuff that might as well be on a hentai site! Enough with this. It's sick. I prefer to go into incredible detail of Daisuke kissing me!!!!!

It was bliss. He kissed me right on the lips, and he's a real good kisser! Sorry, not much else to say, but it was amazing!

1/1/01 I mean, 02.

Dear Diary: 

I'm grounded. Mom found out what went on at the party, and that I got drunk on to much champagne. I think someone spiked it to make it _really_ alcoholic, because I got really drunk. Mom said I could have one phone call a day. I called Hikari today, to girl gab. I'm not ready to call Daisuke.

1/03/02

Dear Diary:

Yea! I got the date right! I also have a date!

I was just about to call Daisuke, but he called first. He said he never met anyone who got drunk on champagne before, and I was kind of embarrassed…

But then he said that that was good, because he hated alcohol, and the only reason he ever tasted it was because his mom had a lot of wine.

And then he said, he's grounded to, practically under lock and key. And he said, as soon as we are free, would I go with him to see a movie?

AHHHH!!!! I am so happy! I almost fainted! But I managed to say sure very well.

1/04/02

Dear Diary:

I just woke up. I am so scared. I just had the weirdest dream. That little eight-year-old girl who was in a few fantasies was in my dream. In it, for some reason I was three or four again. The girl had shaggy dirty-blond hair, and brown eyes. She was a hell of a lot prettier then me. She was smiling sadly, talking to me, and for a while, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but then it became clear.

She was saying, "Myako-chan," No one has ever called me Myako-chan before. "I'm sorry this has to end so soon. I hope you have a very happy life, without me Myako-chan. Be friends with Jikan-chan, and Phoko-san. They are your siblings to. Not just me. My time on Earth was very short, and I'm sorry for that. I love you Myako-chan."

Then she floated up into the sky, joined by many other people. They all looked like ghosts.

I stood there, staring up, crying. "Mariko-san! Don't leave me Mariko-san! I love you to much!"

"I'm sorry Myako-chan. I love you to." And then she was gone, and I woke up. That was the worst dream I ever had. I'm really scared. It didn't seem like a regular dream. And I know it wasn't a creative impulse, because I'm not very good with that stuff.

"Mommy!" I yell. "Mommy come here!"

1/4/02

Dear Diary:

Mom came in and we talked. I was right. It wasn't a regular dream. It was a message from my subconscious mind to remember that I have another sister.

That's right. I do. I have a sister named Mariko, and she died from cancer.

Mom told me I was her special favorite, even though Taryn and Phip were alive then. She refused to call people by there English names, and went by her Japanese, ignoring her English one, Mary.

Mariko added san or chan to everyone's name. I was Myako-chan, and I called her Mariko-san. Taryn was Jikan-chan, and Phip was Phoko-san. Mom was Mama-san, Dad was Papa-san.

Mom cleared up why I am so attached to my bandanna. When Mariko was really sick, she lost her hair, and she had to wear a bandanna. I wore one to, to make her feel better about going bald. I guess I needed something of her to hang on to, even though I couldn't remember her.

Mom showed me a picture of Mariko. She looked just like she did in my dream. She was so pretty! Mom started crying, and then I did to. We were both crying and sobbing. Mom for her lost daughter, and me, for the sister I forgot. 

I hope…I hope Mariko still loves me, even though I forgot her. 

Oh, Mom ungrounded me.

1/5/02

Dear Diary:

I went to school today. When I saw Daisuke at lunch, he took one look at me and asked what was wrong. I told him everything about Mariko. Daisuke said that was horrible, especially to die like that. He also said that it must make me feel pretty bad that I can't remember her. He said how about that movie date tonight?

I said of course. He said he loved me. 

And I know he means it with all his heart.

1/7/02

Dear Diary:

Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was just so happy about the date. We saw a movie, Yakai's Boy Parade. It was a very precious love movie. I know Daisuke hated it, but he knew I loved it so he didn't complain. Afterwards we went to the sushi place. It was Daisuke's idea. He thought I liked sushi. I thought he picked it because he liked sushi. Turns out we both hate sushi. So I decided we should just go for ice cream. I ordered a huge sundae, and Daisuke paid for it! He didn't have enough after to get his own ice cream, so we split my sundae. It was yummy, but not as yummy as the kiss that came after. We kissed and it was quite lovely.

1/8/02

Dear Diary:

Daisuke and me walked to school today. _Together_! We kissed three times! He said he loved me again, very very much. He looked at me very expectantly, like he needed me to say something. I realized he needed to know I loved him to. I said so gladly. I love you to Daisuke!

1/9/02

Dear Diary:

It snowed today. It's Saturday, so Taryn, Brett and Phip, and I were all playing out in the snow. We had a snowball fight, girls against boys. We were losing, but then Mom and Dad joined in, and then Daisuke and Hikari came, and even though Daisuke was a boy, he wanted to be on my team! Cody, TK, and Ken came to. Ken just sat on the bench and watched. I don't know, he's just not all that comfortable with us. TK joined the girl's side to! Cody joined the boy's side. 

We won! 

Anyway, Cody and Brett are starting to be friends. There about the same age anyway. This is great. Brett needs more friends, and so does Cody. 

Then the rest of the digidestined came! Everyone! And their mom's and dad's came to. It was so much fun. We had a great time. Daisuke and me kissed some more. Mom saw and got kind of mad, but I told her we'd been friends a while, and we really care about each other. She just smiled and walked into the building. She brought back this _huge_ tray of hot chocolate, which is unusual, since my mom never even heated up pizza in her life. Daddy does all the cooking. Anyway, there was enough for everyone, and that's a lot of people, and we all drank it, and then played in the snow some more. It was so much fun!

1/10/02

Dear Diary:

I just hang out today, with Daisuke. We sat in a drift of snow, and talked a long time. We talked about how much we loved each other, about my Mariko problem, about everything. I love him so much. He is the most precious, nicest guy on earth…I am one lucky girl, and excuse my ego, but he is one lucky guy.

1/11/02

Dear Diary:

Daisuke wasn't at school today! Where is he? I need to know! I must call him.

The phone rings. It's Daisuke. How convenient. He is saving me a huge phone bill by calling exactly when I want to call him. "Hi Daisuke. Where were you today? I missed you! Why did you call me? I was going to call you!"

"Slow down Yolei." He said in a stuffed up voice. "I didn't come today because I got sick."

"Oh well you sound sick. I hope you feel better."

"My mom is forcing me to find out the homework, and I thought I'd ask you."

"Why must you remind me that I'm in the same grade as you? I'm twelve years old! It's not my fault I got left back; it's my mom's. She thought I should, 'see the world' that year." 

"I know that. I didn't say anything about that. But face it; we _are_ in the same class. Anyway that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so Daisuke. Anyway, the homework was pg. 43 numbers 24-35."

"That's it?"

"Well we also have to work on the history reports, but you know about that."

"Great! We have almost nothing. Well bye-bye."

"Okay, bye Daisuke."

"Love you."

"Love you to." I hang up. I love Daisuke _so_ much! 

1/14/01

Dear Diary:

I couldn't write during the last few days. Without Daisuke around I keep thinking of my sister. I miss her. Was she very nice? Mom says she was an angel. Well now she really is.

I miss Daisuke to. Hope he's at school today!

1/14/01

Dear Diary:

Daisuke was here today! He was still a little sick, but I got to see my baby again! He hates school, but he was happy to be back because he missed me so much! To think, he used to like Hikari! Hikari is happy now, he's off her back, and TK's happy to, because Hikari acts normal to him, instead of seductive flirting. I am happy; I have the guy of my dreams! And Daisuke is happy, because he loves me to! This works perfectly for everyone!

Oh god, here I am raving on about absolutely nothing. 

It's just I love Daisuke so much!

1/15/02

Dear Diary:

I accidentally exploded the science lab. I've done that a few times. The science teacher calls me a 'future scientist.' But he also doesn't want me to blow it up anymore, so from now on; I'm not aloud to touch the chemicals. Dang.

And now for the extra-super sad news! Daisuke was looking at my experiment when it blew up and he got hurt from the explosion, and he was on fire for a couple minutes! Really! And he had to go to the hospital! Poor Daisuke! This is all my stupid fault!

1/16/02

Dear Diary:

I saw Daisuke today. He got really badly burnt, and he has to get skin grafts. Ick! I said I was so sorry over and over, and he kept saying it wasn't my fault, and it didn't really hurt anyway.

He's got to be kidding! I got a little tiny burn on an iron once and it hurt like crazy! Daisuke was on fire, and he says it didn't hurt! That's kind of sweet; he's trying to make me feel less guilty.

1/25/02

Dear Diary:

Sorry. Havn't had the will to write lately. Daisuke is fine now! Not even a little burnt. But he had to get a lot of skin replaced, it looks kind of weird. He doesn't have that super-cute tan anymore.

I can't believe I'm talking about this! I don't care what he looks like! He is still super-kawaii, even though he looks weird! 

1/26/02

Dear Diary:

I'm so happy, Daisuke isn't even mad at me at all! He kissed me some more, and I loved it! 

Bad news though. Mom said I'm spending too much time with Daisuke, and she was worried about me. I said it was more then normal lately, because Daisuke got burned by a science explosion I caused, and he had to go to the hospital and get skin grafts and all. I was real worried about him. 

Mom understood sort of, but she said Hikari had tried to talk to me a bunch of times, and so had Mimi and Sora. I hadn't been paying attention to my friends anymore.

I guess I should call them. Mimi first. She can maybe give me some advice about this.

1/26/02

Dear Diary:

I talked to Mimi, and she gave me some advice. She said she got like this when she was in love to. Sora was on her case a lot about it. Mimi says not to ignore my friends, but I should still stay with the guy I loved. She says maybe me and Daisuke can double date with TK and Hikari. That's a great idea! I called Hikari and suggested it. We then called our guys, and they said yes, how about tomorrow?

1/27/02

Dear Diary:

No date! I have to baby-sit stupid Brett! Why can't Phip or Taryn do it?

1/28/02

Dear Diary:

We're having the date tonight. 

1/28/02

Dear Diary:

Just got back from the date. TK was getting on my nerves majorly. He told Daisuke he should be furious with me for the explosion! "I would kill Hikari if she ever did that to me. I would strangle her and-"

"TK!" I stood up and yelled. "Don't you dare threaten my best friend like that!"

"I wasn't. I was just saying what I would do, and what Daisuke should do to you."

Hikari was looking at TK with new eyes. TK used to be such a sweetie! She must have been wondering how he could be so mean like this!

"I'm sorry Hikari." TK said. "I don't know why I'm like this lately." 

"It's okay, but you better stop, or I'm not sure I want to be with you anymore."

"Okay, okay!" 

I leaned over to Daisuke, putting down my pizza. "You do know how sorry I am, right? Are you mad?"

"Of course not. It was an accident." 

That was pretty much it. All of us talking over pizza. TK calmed down, thank god.  
  


2/1/02

Dear Diary:

I am still crying.

Daisuke called again. Said he loved me, again. I love him to. Oh Daisuke I love you!  
He said, "Myako, this isn't easy for me to say, but I'm not aloud to see you anymore."

"Why not?" My bottom lip trembled, and I really tried not to, but I started to cry. 

"Myako, don't cry. I still love you, a lot. But my mom won't let me see you anymore. She thinks you did the explosion thing on purpose." His voice broke and he started to cry to.

"But why would she think that?"

"I don't know. She's pretty mad right now, because me being in the hospital made us pretty broke. She wants to blame someone and she picked you."

"This is terrible…"

"I know." 

"Can we survive without each other?" 

"I don't know about you, but I can't. Myako I love you so much." 

"If they try to separate us I'll kill myself."

"That's stupid. Then again, I'd probably do that to."

"I love you."

"I love you to." 

"Bye Daisuke…"

"Bye Myako…"

That was awful. I can't stop crying. 

2/2/02

Dear Diary:

I am so depressed. I won't get out of bed. I don't want to. Why should I?  
  


2/2/02

Dear Diary:

I managed to convince everyone I had the flu, so they would leave me alone.

2/2/02

Dear Diary:

Taryn came in a few hours ago. "Myako!" She yelled. "I don't believe one word of that 'flu' business. You've never been sick a day in your life. Tell me what's going on."

"Leave me alone Taryn. It's none of your business."

"Myako, you can't just sleep in all day for no reason."

"I'm _sick_."

"Your not sick."

"Yes I am. I have the flu." 

"No, you don't. You wouldn't be this moody if that was it."

"Okay…" I sat up in bed. "Tar, don't tell mom, please? She'll be all happy and say it's for my own good."

"I won't tell unless you're involved in something either illegal or life-threatening."  
I laughed. "It's not that. You know that guy Daisuke?"

"You mean the one you nearly killed?"

"I'd prefer to think of him as the guy of my dreams."

"Did he dis you off or something?"

"No. We've been seeing each other for about a month. We really love each other. But his mom is mad about the lab explosion, and he's not aloud to see me anymore, because she says it's my fault." 

"I told you you needed to knock those off."

"I didn't mean to."

"This Daisuke guy really meant a lot to you didn't he?"

"Yes. He was so sweet. And kawaii." 

"And he loved you?" 

"Yes. And it wasn't even a stupid crush either. It was true love Taryn, _true love_!" 

"Jeez, Myako I'm sorry. Wait, Daisuke is okay from the explosion, right?"

"Yes. He's fine. The hospital and the skin grafts cost a lot of money though."

"Oh…I get it. Tough break. You'll find others, right?"

"No! I love Daisuke. We are soul mates."

"Actually I heard a soul mate is usually someone of the same gender, a very important friend. I think Hikari is your soul mate. Daisuke is you true love." 

"Well whatever the case, I really love him, and I'll never stop loving him."

"You can still hang out, right?"

"No." 

"Well then you can make like Romeo and Juliet and carry on in private. Your love will stay alive. Anyway, if his mom is only pissed about the money, she'll get over it. You'll be back together again in no time!"  
"Your right." I'm not sure if I believe her or not, but I want to!  
Later I called his sister, June, and asked her to tell him we could still stay together. She happily told him. She reported back to me that she had never seen Daisuke happier in his life. Our love is back on.

  
  



End file.
